


Нам снятся с тобой очень разные сны

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Apparition (2012)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Бен не боится дома и того, кто таится в темноте





	Нам снятся с тобой очень разные сны

**Утро.**  
  
Бен не верит Патрику, когда тот говорит, что в этот раз всё точно получится, как не верил и в первый, но тогда прийти его просила Лидия — и что с ней в итоге стало?  
  
Он бы выставил Патрика за дверь, собрал бы вещи, свои и Келли, и они уехали бы в любой мотель, да куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этого чёртова дома. Но Патрику верит Келли — больше, чем самому Бену, даже больше, чем себе. И Бен соглашается на что угодно, лишь бы она не боялась, хотя ему самому не страшно.  
  
Он все ещё чувствует странное холодное прикосновение к виску, дрожь пальцев кого-то чужого и в то же время важного, правильного — именно для него, для Бена… или не для Бена. Но прикосновение приходит позже, а сначала сны.  
  
Трудно бояться, когда тебе снится ад: боль, страх, холод, пробирающий до костей, и приказ не двигаться. Трудно прятаться от незримого, когда оно окружает, ласково касаясь предплечий, и ты понимаешь, что дом — или тот, кто в нём живёт, — рад видеть только тебя. Трудно не сойти с ума, видя в зеркале совсем не себя, ощущая кого-то за спиной без желания обернуться и проверить, потому что это правильно, и он всегда там был, ещё до Лидии, до Патрика и до Чарльза Римера.  
  
Он не боится, не вздрагивает от резких звуков, заставляющих Келли кричать, проливая кофе на светлую столешницу, и нервно дёргать плечами — Патрика. Бен наливает себе кофе с шестью ложками сахара, бездумно размешивает и делает первый глоток, выливает сладкую дрянь в раковину… и в следующую порцию снова добавляет ровно шесть ложек.  
  
Он не пугается, даже проснувшись на потолке, приклеенный, распятый без возможности двинуться, вздохнуть, потому что знает — это шоу не для него, он-то нужен живым. Но Келли, она не понимает и пытается бороться с тем, у чего нет имени, хотя проще было бы убежать, пока ее не заметили, не приняли в игру, раз уж одно место освободилось. Или не одно?  
  
Патрик молчит. Лишь отводит взгляд, поджимая тонкие губы, обещает всё исправить и как будто бы сам во всё это верит.  
  
Вот только Бен не верит Патрику.  
  
**День.**  
  
Дом кряхтит, стонет, будто умоляя остановиться или добить уже его.  
  
Бену подчас хочется чиркнуть спичкой и спалить здесь всё к чертям, сесть на другой стороне обочины и протянуть руки к огню, надеясь наконец согреться.  
  
Холод становится почти нестерпимым. Бен кутается в свитера, пьёт кофе, уже не обращая внимания на его сладость, и по большей части молчит, выполняя поручения Патрика на автомате, потому что для этого не обязательно говорить, не обязательно думать, мыслить — и то не надо, лишь действия, доведённые до автоматизма, чтобы быть достойным и его… похвалили?  
  
**Вечер.**  
  
Когда пропадает Патрик, Бен даже немного рад. Тот перестанет приносить сумятицу, суетиться, нарушать умиротворенную тишину. Перестанет заглядывать Бену в глаза, что-то записывая в своём ежедневнике, перестанет следить и исследовать его, будто это Бен виноват, и за ним пришло то, без имени.  
  
Бену не страшно, но он чувствует, как трясёт Келли, хотя ей и хочется верить, что разлитое в столовой пиво Патрика лишь его протест, попытка насолить Бену, стереть с его лица «это выражение». И поэтому Бен рад пустой столовой, разлитому пиву и валяющемуся посреди коридора стулу, пока дом не выдыхает.  
  
Он всё происходящее ощущает словно электрическими разрядами, проходящими через его тело, парализующими, подтачивающими разум, стирающими что-то действительно важное. Келли назвала это состояние ужасом. Она тихо плакала на переднем сидении, подтянув колени к груди, пока они ехали в никуда в надежде, что Патрик поможет справиться.  
  
Но Бену до сих пор не страшно, так как за спиной всё ещё ощущается дыхание и чьи-то руки уверенно касаются плеч.  
  
**Ночь.**  
  
В термосе булькает безумно сладкий кофе.  
  
Бен не верит в успех теории Патрика о психомантиуме, как не верил и самому Патрику, но Келли слишком боится, поэтому они входят в клетку, не прислушиваясь к сбивчивой торопливой речи, несущейся из динамиков.  
  
Все слишком странно, неправильно. Бен ощущает, что нечто недовольно, оно тянет к нему свои крючковатые руки, намекая, что пора поторопиться, скоро всё случится и нельзя… нельзя сейчас закрывать разум.  
  
Келли плачет и тянет его в клетку, закрывает глаза, ладонями затыкая уши, чтобы не слышать голоса, рассказывающего, что им конец, мерного гудения генератора и тока, бегущего по массивным катушкам. Келли слишком страшно.  
  
Она не видит, как захлопывая за собой дверь клетки, а Бен выдергивает парочку контактов, нарушая целостность периметра. Не видит его улыбки, первой настоящей за последние несколько недель. Не чувствует его радости, облегчения, что вот-вот, уже совсем скоро его рванёт на себя, утащит в темноту.  
  
Бен не боится, хоть и не знает, что будет за той «дверью».  
  
Когда щелкает тумблер, запуская магнитный резонанс, Бен почти смеётся, в последний раз гладит Келли по спине, извиняясь и… приходит он, дёргает на себя жесткой, будто неживой, рукой, на мгновение прижимает к груди и закрывает глаза ладонью, погружая Бена в темноту.  
  
**Утро.**  
  
Он силится открыть глаза, шевельнуться. Зрение отказывается фокусироваться с первого раза, веки слишком тяжёлые, неподъёмные, словно налитые свинцом.  
  
Где-то капает вода, тихо переговариваются люди.  
  
Во рту солоно от крови и что-то мешает сжать зубы.  
  
Он открывает глаза.  
  
— Доброе утро, Солдат.


End file.
